Perfect Strangers
by semievilnightowl
Summary: Sadness is not the only emotion brought out by death.


I dont own any of these characters. I'm just playing for fun.

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

He was going to die.

And Wolfram was going to be the one to kill him.

It didn't matter that the blonde was under their enemy's control. The young king didn't spare a second thought to the fact that the other man was trying his hardest to rip out his heart. All he cared about was that Wolfram was _his_ again.

He'd been blind for so long, he didn't want to look away anymore. If the last thing he saw was the face of the one that he cherished most, then that was ok by him. Morgif did a valiant job at keeping the other sword from seriously hurting him, and for that he was grateful. It gave him time to get closer to Wolfram.

What was it that he'd asked Wolfram when he had seen him standing with his sword at ready while his emerald eyes stared at him so coldly? What had been his answer? "Happy? Your _death_ will bring me no greater joy!" That was it. He would give the other man what he wanted, anything to bring Wolfram back near his side.

"Noooo!" Gunter cried in horror, seeing his king drop Morgif to the ground just as Wolfram sprang forward, sword aimed straight for his heart. A heart that the young prince had been made to believe had never wanted him. If only he could have seen their black haired sovereign this past month, how broken and cruel he had been when no one had been able to find a trace of Wolfram anywhere.

The silhouette of the Demon Tribe's Great King run through by his fiancé's sword would stay with all present forever.

Yuuri smiled for his killer, tears coursing down his face just as swiftly as his blood. He lifted a hand and cupped the beloved cheek as the green eyes began clearing. "Is this what you wanted?" He gagged silently as his life drained out of his body. "Does this…finally make you happy?"

"Yuuri?" Wolfram uttered, eyes widening as his king slowly fell to the ground in front of him. What was going on? Who would kill so gentle a man as Yuuri? "Yuuri…YUURI!" he cried falling next to him and gripping the weakening shoulders fiercely. "No, please, I…I didn't want this! I never"

"Oh…," Yuuri laughed out, blood splattering across Wolfram's blue military uniform. His smile turned sad. "Have I failed you _again_…Wolfram?"

"_NO_…no," he said, holding him close to his aching heart. "You wimp, you can't die. You cant, I won't let you!" he shouted in his face, wetness obscuring his vision as his emotions tore through him.

"My last" he sighed, breath leaving him as his chest began to still. "favor of you, Wolf."

"No. No, idiot, don't…don't do this"

Yuuri looked at him one last time, memorizing the way his love looked at this most perfect moment, when emotions controlled him and set him free. "So beautiful…" he murmured. "Please…stay by my side…" He closed his eyes, and stilled his failing heart. "Forever."

Wolfram began shaking, his entire body rebelling against what his mind told him. Yuuri was dead. Dead by _his_ hand. He stumbled away as others rushed forward, crying out their leaders' name as they paid their last heart wrenching respects. One arm wrapped around his stomach, phantom pain of the one he had killed causing him to double over as his vision gave out to blackness. "YUURI! YUURI!" he shouted over and over, as if it would wake up the lost man. "YUURI!"

His oldest brother held him back as others began lifting the Demon King off the bloodied ground, preparing to carry him home. Escaping his jailer's clutches, Wolfram dashed forward, holding the beloved burden close until everyone backed away. "I…I promised…" he gasped out, eyes looking down at the mess he had made of his king. "I won't leave you. I promise," he whispered into his ear. He pulled his sword out and away from his burden, staring at the blood he had drawn. It wasn't right; Yuuri's blood should never be on anyone's sword, least of all his own. He stabbed his own misguided heart, letting his life wash away the last traces of the precious blood from the blade.

He didn't hear his brothers running feet, or his Mother's screams. All he knew was that as he grew colder, there was someone waiting for him. Somewhere where they could be perfect strangers. Where mistakes wouldn't rule their lives, or break them apart. Where they would understand each other and have everything they ever wanted. Together.

Two perfectly round orbs floated above the two empty bodies. As their souls disappeared up and beyond their world, the hope of another day when they would all be reunited grew brighter before them. And the moon shone down on all and washed their sorrows away.

* * *

"Happy seventeenth birthday Yuuri!" his friends and family shouted, clapping as he blew out his birthday candles in one easy blow. He smiled at them, hugging whoever decided to attack him, remembering every detail about them that he could. It was moments like these that he would always treasure most. He opened his presents, thanked his guests, and said his goodbyes as night drew closer.

"Where are you going, Yuuri?" his mother asked, her eyes worried as she eyed the small duffel bag resting next to the door as he laced his shoes.

"I have somewhere I have to be," he told her easily, throwing a winning smile over his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be home soon."

She nodded, grinning at him as he shouldered his bag and rushed out the door way with a final "Goodbye!" shouted back to her. She leaned into her husbands' embrace and watched him run. "Goodbye, my son."

Yuuri closed his eyes as wind rushed past him, the warm air ruffling his shoulder length black hair out of his equally dark eyes. Soon. He was so close; he could almost hear that voice that had whispered to him all his life.

And then he was at the riverside, staring at the figure lounging against the railing, waiting for him. Wavy blonde hair brushed perfectly shaped ears, framing an angular face that showcased sparkling emerald eyes that had always held only affection and love for him. He knew because…it was mirrored in his own gaze.

They stood facing each other. He was the first to smile and reach out. "Wolfram."

"Yuuri."

"Brat."

"Wimp."

And then they were embracing, arms wrapped around each other so tightly that no one would ever be able to draw them apart. Not like last time. "My Prince," Yuuri murmured into the silky hair, breathing in the essentially pure presence of his protector.

Wolfram drew their faces closer. "My King." He brushed black bangs away as he smiled. "We're perfect strangers. There's nothing to use against us. Nothing can keep us apart now. "

Yuuri grabbed his hands. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Are you?" he shot back playfully. "Leaving any girlfriends behind, you cheater?" he sneered.

They both laughed. They knew it was absurd; after all they had done to make sure that their lives together this time were better than their last, there would be no others between them. "Stop being jealous, Wolfram. How could I ever be with anyone else, while you were whispering in my mind all these years?"

"As if you weren't," he muttered.

They both looked behind them at the man walking towards them, a goofy smile on his older face. "Are you two finally ready? Everyone is waiting for you."

"Murata…" the two sighed in contentment. This was the way it was supposed to be. They weren't quiet as happy to see the man when he unceremoniously shoved them into the water, but they'd forgive him this once. Because through him, they were finally going home…together. Wrapped in each others arms.

Perfect strangers no more.


End file.
